The Time You Enjoy Wasting is Not Wasted Time
by zfrine
Summary: DISCONTINUED - please refer to my profile for details / Sampai di luar ia langsung memejamkan mata. Sejak kapan matahari pagi begitu menyilaukan? Dan sejak kapan salju turun di musim panas? Slight GinHiji
1. Chapter 1

**Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki**

 **Nothing is impossible in Gintama, right?**

* * *

" _Aku tidak menyangka wanita itu punya anak. Kenapa dia mati dan meninggalkan anaknya kepada kita?"_

" _Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan? Membiarkan anak haram itu tinggal di sini? Siapa yang akan mengurusnya?"_

" _Sepertinya kita harus menunggu keputusan_ Aniue _."_

"Aniue _belum tahu detailnya, kan? Mungkin masih sempat kalau kita menyingkirkan anak itu—"_

* * *

Kaki mungilnya yang telanjang berjalan tergesa di atas lantai kayu. Derit halus menemani tiap langkah ke mana ia pergi menjelajah.

Setelah kematian ibunya dua minggu yang lalu, ia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Ibunya hanya meninggalkan secarik kertas bertuliskan alamat dan pesan singkat, yang kemudian mengantarnya ke tempat ini. Sudah dua hari ia tinggal di rumah besar ini; kediaman Hijikata. Kabarnya, mereka yang tinggal di sini memiliki hubungan darah dengannya. Tapi baru dua hari dan ia sudah tahu kalau hubungan darah tidak selalu berarti _keluarga_. Mereka, _kakak-kakaknya_ , tidak peduli padanya.

Rumah ini begitu luas, tidak seperti tempat tinggalnya dulu bersama ibu. Ia belum hapal tiap-tiap ruangan yang ada di sini, bahkan ia agak lupa jalan menuju kamarnya sendiri. Semua pintunya tampak sama; berderet-deret tanpa pembeda. Beberapa saat yang lalu ia salah membuka pintu. Yang ia kira ruang makan ternyata adalah ruang pertemuan. Kakak-kakaknya sedang serius berdiskusi. Membicarakan tentang _dirinya_. Pembicaraan terhenti seketika, tapi sorot mata mereka tetap tajam mengawasinya. Lidahnya kelu – dua hari ini ia belum bicara.

Akhirnya ia pergi tanpa permisi, dan kini melangkah tanpa arah tujuan pasti.

Ia menemukan sendalnya di ujung undakan. Ia melompat turun dan memakainya dengan asal. Tanpa tahu daerah sekitar, ia nekat melangkahkan kaki keluar gerbang tinggi. Boleh jadi rumah itu luas dan ramai, tapi berada di dalam sana begitu menyesakkan.

Ia membiarkan kakinya menuntunnya pergi. Memasuki belantara hutan sunyi. Dulu, kepada ibunya, ia selalu pamit untuk pergi bermain dengan anak-anak desa sebelah. Tapi dia bohong. Kalau jujur, ia tahu ibu tidak akan mengizinkan. Karena dia tidak pergi ke lapangan dan bermain layang-layang. Ia selalu menyusuri hutan kecil di balik bukit. Tempat yang menenangkan. Dan ia berencana menjadikan hutan ini tempat pelarian selanjutnya. Ia tak mau berlama-lama berada di sekitar orang-orang yang mencibiri keberadaannya.

Sepasang mata birunya mengerjap. Ada sebuah lubang pada batang pohon besar. Seekor kelinci putih melompat melewatinya, kemudian masuk ke dalam lubang itu.

"Ah!" Ia berseru. "Tunggu!" Ia ingin menangkapnya. Mungkin kelinci itu mau jadi temannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang ia ikut merangkak masuk ke dalam lubang yang gelap. Tak disangka, bentuknya seperti lorong panjang. Dia tidak sempat merasa takut, karena ada seberkas cahaya di hadapannya. Kelinci putih tadi terus melompat-lompat, hingga akhirnya menghilang keluar. Ia masih mengikuti.

Sampai di luar ia langsung memejamkan mata. Sejak kapan matahari pagi begitu menyilaukan?

Kemudian ada butiran-butiran yang terjatuh dari langit, menumpuk di atas kepalanya. Dingin. Apakah itu salju? Sejak kapan salju turun di musim panas?

" _Hatsyi_!"

* * *

"Haah, nenek tua itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Apa dia tidak tahu udara di luar begitu dingin? Kenapa dia menyuruh kita pergi mengantarkan barang?"

"Kau harus bersyukur karena Otose-san hanya menyuruh mengantar barang dan tidak mengusirmu keluar, Gin-san. Kau harus segera membayar uang sewa kalau tidak mau mati kedinginan di luar sini."

"Hei, hei, ini belum waktunya membayar sewa, Patsuan. Lagipula kau tahu Gin-san tidak punya uang. Kemarin dia kalah bermain pachinko. Ah…"

"Shinpachi, aku ingin makan iga bakar dan sup kentang, _aru_. Aku juga ingin makan jeruk dan sukonbu!"

"Kagura-chan, kau tahu kalau kita tidak punya— AAAAAHH!"

Gintoki mengerjapkan matanya. Tiba-tiba saja Shinpachi berlari duluan ke depan meninggalkan mereka. Si kacamata itu berjongkok di dekat gundukan salju dan mengangkat sesuatu. _Seseorang_ lebih tepatnya.

"G-Gin-san!"

Ia dan Kagura berlari mendekat.

Apa yang sedang ia lakukan berbaring di atas salju dengan pakaian setipis itu? Seorang anak laki-laki. Mungkin usianya sekitar 6 tahun. Rambutnya yang hitam tampak kontras dengan putihnya salju. Dilihat dari kimono yang ia kenakan, sepertinya dia bukan anak buangan yang sudah lama tinggal di jalanan. Tapi apa yang ia lakukan di tengah cuaca dingin seperti ini?

"Gin-san, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Shinpachi menoleh ke arahnya dengan ekspresi panik. Ia mendekap erat tubuh mungil anak laki-laki itu, tapi sepertinya tidak cukup hangat.

"Dia masih bernafas. Sebaiknya kita membawanya pulang, _aru_."

Gintoki menghela nafas. Ia melepas syal dan melilitkannya pada anak laki-laki itu, kemudian memberi isyarat pada Shinpachi agar bergantian menggendongnya. Karena tentu saja anak itu akan merasa lebih hangat kalau bersamanya. Sekilas ia memperhatikan anak laki-laki misterius itu. Wajahnya tampak familiar, mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"Ayo kita segera pulang, _aru_. Dia bisa mati kedinginan kalau di luar terlalu lama."

"Kagura benar, Gin-san. Sebaiknya kita bergegas—"

"Tidak." Ia berujar. Membenarkan posisi lengannya, mendekap anak itu semakin erat. Tubuh mungilnya terasa bergetar dalam pelukannya. "Kita tidak punya apa-apa di rumah, percuma saja. Lagipula pemanas ruangannya rusak. Kotatsu saja tidak cukup menghangatkannya."

"Gin-san, aku yakin Otose-san akan—"

"Mungkin saat ini orangtuanya sedang panik mencarinya. Sebaiknya kita mengantarnya ke kantor polisi. Shinsengumi tidak jauh dari sini, kan?" Ia bangkit berdiri, kemudian melangkah pergi tanpa menunggu Kagura dan Shinpachi.

"Gin-san—"

"Cepat. Dia kedinginan." ujarnya tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Langkah kakinya dipercepat setelah mendengar Kagura dan Shinpachi mengikutinya. Sesekali ia mengecek kondisi anak itu; siapa tahu tiba-tiba dia berubah menjadi amanto berwajah seram.

Ia sempat mendengar erangan pelan yang segera menarik perhatiannya, kemudian sepasang mata anak itu terbuka sebentar. Biru. Mengerjap berat, dan perlahan menutup kembali.

Gintoki mempercepat langkahnya hingga setengah berlari. Ia ingin memastikan _sesuatu_.

* * *

"Maaf, Danna, tapi kalian tidak bisa masuk begitu saja. Nanti _Fukuchou_ akan—"

Tanpa menggubris peringatan Yamazaki, ia menerjang maju. Melewati sekumpulan anjing Bakufu lain yang hanya bisa tercengang melihat Kagura menjatuhkan beberapa kawan mereka dengan mudah. Ia dibuat takjub sekaligus khawatir karena keributan ini tidak membangunkan anak laki-laki dalam pelukannya. Dia masih bernafas, kan?

"ADA KERIBUTAN APA INI?!"

 _Ah, orang yang dia cari._ Langkah kakinya terhenti. Ketika ia menoleh ke bawah, ia bertemu sepasang mata biru yang nampak tidak fokus memandanginya. Akhirnya anak itu bangun juga. Teriakan iblis wakil komandan yang menggelegar memang tidak ada duanya. Tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi sunyi seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Hanya terdengar derap langkah gusar sang _fukuchou_. Bahkan tidak ada yang berani bergerak.

"Yamazaki! Coba jelaskan apa yang—" Dua pasang mata mereka bertemu. Hijikata tidak repot-repot menyembunyikan kekesalannya, menggeram marah dengan urat berkedut pada pelipis kirinya. "Yorozuya! Apa yang kau lakukan menyusup kemari seenaknya?!"

Hijikata berubah haluan. Ia dapat melihat Yamazaki menghela nafas lega; sasaran amukan Hijikata bukan lagi dirinya.

Pria berambut hitam itu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Gintoki sudah bersiap untuk melompat mundur, kalau-kalau penggemar mayonaise itu memutuskan untuk menerjang ke depan dan langsung menyerangnya. Tapi kemudian langkah Hijikata terhenti. Tangan kanannya yang sudah bersiap untuk mencabut pedang juga terdiam. Sepasang mata birunya membulat. Gintoki mengikuti arah pandangnya, hingga mendarat pada anak laki-laki dalam gendongannya—yang telah bangun sepenuhnya dan tampak keheranan.

Dua pasang mata biru bertemu; mengerjap seirama.

"Uh, Oogushi-kun, aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu, tapi kau tidak seharusnya meninggalkan anak sekecil ini di luar di tengah cuaca dingin. Ayah macam apa kau?"

"Haa?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki**

 **Nothing is impossible in Gintama, right?**

* * *

"— _kata Toushirou._ "

"Haah? Siapa?! Coba—coba sebutkan namamu sekali lagi?"

"Hijikata-san, apa benar dia—"

"Hei, hei, Oogushi-kun, aku tidak tahu kau begitu narsis hingga menurunkan namamu pada anakmu sendiri!"

"Gin-chan, jadi dia anaknya Mayora, _aru_? Ayah macam apa kau, meninggalkan anakmu sendirian di tengah hujan salju!"

" _Fukuchou,_ aku tidak tahu kalau diam-diam kau punya anak sebesar ini. Hei, nak, di mana ibumu? Dia pasti khawatir mencarimu."

"Ah! Jangan bilang kau kabur dari rumah untuk pergi mencari ayahmu yang tidak berguna ini, _aru_! Lupakan saja dia. Dia tidak pantas jadi ayahmu."

"Kagura-chan, kenapa kau berkata begitu?"

"Oogushi-kun, hei, kenapa diam saja? Katakan sesuatu pada anakmu. Dia sudah hampir menangis."

" _Fukuchou_ —"

"Eeh? Kenapa kau menangis? Hei…"

"Shinpachi, apa yang kau lakukan padanya, _aru_?!"

"Ah, aku tidak—"

Dia masih terdiam. Alisnya mengernyit memandangi anak laki-laki di hadapannya, yang menyembunyikan mukanya di balik kedua tangan. Bahunya bergetar. Ia menangis. Trio Yorozuya dan Yamazaki sibuk menenangkan anak itu, sesekali menyeru kepadanya agar bertanggung jawab. Bertanggung jawab atas apa, ia sendiri tidak tahu.

 _Hijikata Toushirou_ dia bilang? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Karena pertama kali melihatnya, rasanya seperti bermimpi. Seperti melihat dirinya di masa lalu. Bagaimana mungkin ada anak kecil dengan wajah dan nama yang sama seperti dirinya? Dan kimono yang ia kenakan sama seperti kimono terakhir yang dijahit oleh ibunya, beberapa hari sebelum wanita itu meninggal.

Sebenarnya siapa anak ini?

Hijikata menelan ludah. Ia masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, hanya memandangi empat orang lainnya yang panik berusaha menenangkan _anak itu_. Tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil. Malah membuatnya makin sesenggukan. Karena kalau benar anak itu adalah _dirinya_ , tentu saja dia akan menangis saat orang-orang menanyakan keberadaan ibunya.

Tapi benarkah itu _dirinya_?

"Hei, minggir."

Dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi untuk saat ini, sebaiknya ia mengamankan _Toushirou_ dari keempat orang tidak berguna itu.

Begitu ia berlutut tepat di hadapan _Toushirou_ ada hawa dingin yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ini benar-benar seperti mimpi. Dengan sedikit ragu ia mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh pundak yang bergetar. Ujung jarinya mengejang.

Ia menelan ludah untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"Hei…"

Jantungnya berdegup kencang penuh antisipasi. Ia menunggu anak itu mengangkat kepalanya dan mempertemukan dua pasang mata mereka lagi.

Tangan mungil yang mengepal diturunkan pelan-pelan. Dihiasi sedikit sentakan karena terisak. Wajahnya memerah dan berlinangan air mata. Bahkan ada cairan yang mengalir dari lubang hidungnya. Kepalanya yang tertunduk perlahan-lahan diangkat. Sepasang mata biru cemerlang memandanginya. Mengerjap. Bulir-bulir air yang terkumpul menggantung di ujung matanya menetes turun.

Saat itu ia berhenti bernafas.

Mereka saling berpandangan selama beberapa saat. Tidak saling sapa. Tidak bertukar kata. Hanya diam dan membiarkan dua pasang mata biru mereka _bicara_.

 _Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan? Bagaimana bisa kau sampai di sini? Apa kau tahu siapa aku? Apakah benar kau adalah_ diriku _?_

" _Oniisan_ ," Anak itu— _Toushirou_ —berbisik pelan, kemudian maju dan memeluknya. Lengan kurusnya melingkari leher Hijikata. Erat. Seketika itu badannya lemas. Tulang-tulangnya seperti berubah menjadi jeli. Ia jatuh terduduk sambil memeluk Toushirou, menekan kepala anak itu pada lekukan lehernya.

Entah apa yang terjadi. Tapi rasanya ia ingin menangis.

* * *

Selain bunyi sumpit yang beradu dengan mangkuk porselen, semuanya sunyi.

Hijikata mengerjapkan mata dan memperhatikan anak di hadapannya makan dengan lahap. Tenggorokannya gatal dan mulutnya terasa pahit. Ia _butuh_ nikotin. Tapi baru mengeluarkan bungkus rokok dari balik jaket, Gintoki langsung merebutnya. Sebelum Hijikata dapat protes, si rambut keriting alami itu mendelik dan menganggukkan kepala ke arah Toushirou. Ia hanya menghela nafas dan mengepalkan tangannya yang berkeringat.

Ia menunggu dan mengetuk-ketukkan jari-jarinya pada meja. Bukan karena tidak sabar, tapi ia mulai mengalami _nicotine withdrawal_. Apalagi dalam kondisi tertekan seperti ini. Ada banyak sekali yang membebani pikirannya. Membuatnya sakit kepala.

Hijikata masih mencoba mencerna kata-kata Toushirou tadi. Jawaban yang ia berikan saat diinterogasi oleh trio Yorozuya dan Yamazaki, sambil terus mencengkeram ujung jaket Hijikata. Kalau bukan dirinya yang menyuruh keempat orang itu berhenti, bukan tidak mungkin pertanyaan mereka yang berputar-putar masih terus berlanjut sampai besok pagi.

"Aku masih ingin percaya kalau bocah ini anakmu, Hijikata-kun." Gintoki sedikit memiringkan badannya dan berbisik lirih. Sengaja agar tidak didengar orang lain.

Orang lain yang dimaksud adalah Toushirou, tentu saja. Karena Kagura sudah tertidur pulas di sudut ruangan setelah melahap lima mangkuk nasi dan lauk seadanya sisa makan siang yang diambilkan Yamazaki dari kantin. Shinpachi sendiri memutuskan untuk membuat dirinya berguna dan membantu Yamazaki mengembalikan peralatan makan yang kotor ke dapur.

Biasanya Hijikata tidak suka menerima tamu di ruangannya, apalagi Yorozuya pembawa sial ini. Tapi kedatangan mereka kemari sudah cukup menghebohkan. Dia tidak mau anak buahnya yang lain mencari alasan untuk bermalas-malasan dengan ikut bertanya-tanya siapa anak kecil yang dibawa Yorozuya. Akhirnya ruangannya disulap menjadi ruang pertemuan, ruang interogasi, sekaligus ruang makan. Benar-benar multifungsi. Hebat sekali.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan dirimu, bodoh. Aku tidak sembarangan seperti itu."

Gintoki mendengus tertawa. Sepasang mata merahnya bersinar-sinar. "Kenapa? Kau masih beranggapan kalau Kanshichirou itu anakku? Kau begitu pencemburu, Oogushi-kun."

Ia menggeram pelan dan mendesak perut Gintoki dengan sikunya. Berharap dapat menghilangkan seringaian lebar pada wajahnya. Namun malah membuat pria itu tertawa geli. Kemudian Gintoki merangkul dan memaksanya mendekat, lagi-lagi berbisik di telinganya.

"Tapi sekarang kita impas. Aku benar-benar terkejut, kau tahu. Kupikir kau—"

"Hijikata-san! Aku dengar anakmu datang berkunjung, mana dia?" Tiba-tiba pintu digeser terbuka dengan cepat. Ia langsung mendorong Gintoki menjauh hingga jatuh dan hampir menabrak Kagura. "Oh. Ah, maaf, _Danna_. Aku tidak tahu kalian sedang _sibuk_."

Okita menyeringai, bersandar pada dinding dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Tapi kedua matanya melirik ke arah Toushirou yang kini telah selesai makan dan hanya bisa terdiam canggung.

"Oi, Sougo! Sudah kubilang berapa kali untuk—"

"TOSHI! Mana keponakanku yang dikatakan Zaki itu?!"

Hijikata berjengit saat melihat atasannya muncul dengan wajah sumringah.

"K-Kondo-san…"

Dia tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan Yamazaki pada Kondo dan Okita, tapi ia harus memberi pelajaran pada si bodoh itu nanti. Ia bisa menebak bagaimana reaksi Kondo begitu melihat Toushirou, apalagi kalau mengetahui bocah yang ia kira keponakannya itu adalah _Hijikata kecil_ yang sebenarnya. Dia hanya sedikit khawatir dengan reaksi Toushirou. Dulu saat dirinya berusia 6 tahun, bagaimana reaksinya kalau bertemu orang asing yang tiba-tiba bersikap sok kenal?

"Anak itu—? Ah, dia mirip sekali denganmu, Toshi. Tapi aku tidak menyangka anakmu sudah sebesar ini."

Hijikata menelan ludah. Mengawasi Kondo yang terus mendekat ke arah Toushirou. Dari sudut matanya ia melihat anak itu mencoba menjauh, tapi tertahan oleh dinding di belakangnya.

"Kondo-san, dia bukan—ah!"

Saat Kondo melompat dan berniat memeluk Toushirou, Hijikata lebih dulu menengahi, sehingga dirinya yang menjadi korban pelukan _gorila_ yang begitu erat hingga nyaris meremukkan tulang rusuk. Tapi bukannya dilepas, pelukannya malah semakin erat. Ia kesulitan bernafas. Benar-benar berbeda dari pelukan Toushirou yang ia terima sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak memberitahuku? Kenapa kau merahasiakan hal sebesar ini? Punya anak di luar nikah memang tidak dibenarkan, tapi bukan berarti kau harus menyembunyikannya! Anak malang ini berhak mendapatkan kasih sayang ayahnya juga!"

"Uh, dia bukan anak—"

Tiba-tiba Kondo melepaskannya. Berganti mencengkeram pundaknya dan menggoncang-goncangkannya. Membuat kepala Hijikata semakin pusing.

"Aku tidak percaya kau melakukannya padaku, Toshi! Apa kau tidak mempercayaiku? Kau tidak menganggapku teman? Dan siapa wanita yang selama ini susah payah membesarkannya sendirian? Kau tahu kau boleh meninggalkan markas kapan saja dan tinggal bersama keluargamu! Aku tidak keberatan selama kau bahagia, Toshi! Selama kau dan keluargamu bahagia!"

"Kondo-san, dengarkan aku dulu!" Hijikata menarik kedua tangan Kondo dan menahannya.

Ia tidak kaget dengan reaksi atasannya. Ia hanya sedikit heran karena sejauh ini Okita belum ikut campur untuk memperkeruh suasana. Atau menembakkan bazooka ke arahnya. Pemuda tanggung itu masih berdiri di dekat pintu dengan ekspresi datar. Ia terlihat bosan, tapi Hijikata tahu sepasang mata coklat itu terus mengawasi Toushirou. Pemuda itu memang tidak _sebodoh_ Kondo.

"Toshi—"

"Dia bukan anakku." Sepasang mata Kondo membulat. Sebelum pria itu dapat protes lagi, ia segera melanjutkan. "Kau mengenalku kan, Kondo-san? Aku tidak mungkin bertindak gegabah, apalagi sampai menelantarkan _anakku_ sendiri, kalau memang aku punya anak. Dan aku sangat mempercayaimu. Tolong jangan meragukan kesetiaanku."

"Tapi Toshi, anak itu mirip sekali—"

"Itu karena dia _memang_ Hijikata-kun." Gintoki menyela, mengelus-elus pantatnya yang nyeri akibat menubruk lantai yang keras hanya beralas tatami. "Hijikata-kun yang berusia 6 tahun."

Kondo mengerutkan alisnya heran. Bergantian memandanginya, Toushirou, dan Gintoki.

"A-aku tidak mengerti, Yorozuya. Toshi yang berusia 6 tahun? Maksudmu anak ini adalah Toshi, tapi masih kecil? Apa itu artinya—"

" _Toshi kecil_ ini telah melakukan perjalanan waktu. Hm, ya. Aku yakin sekali." Gintoki mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan muka serius.

"Perjalanan waktu?" Kali ini Hijikata juga ikut mengerutkan alisnya heran.

 _Ah, begitu rupanya._


	3. Chapter 3

**Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki**

 **Nothing is impossible in Gintama, right?**

* * *

"Jadi saat dia keluar dari lubang di batang pohon, tiba-tiba dia sampai di sini. _Edo 20 tahun kemudian._ Begitu, Toushirou-kun? Kau tidak diculik oleh alien atau semacamnya, kan?" Gintoki mengakhiri _rangkuman cerita_ nya, melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

Kondo menggumam tanda mengerti. Sesekali melirik heran ke arah Toushirou yang duduk di pangkuan Hijikata. Anak itu terus mencoba menyembunyikan diri dari tatapan datar Sougo yang sejak tadi diarahkan kepadanya.

" _Danna_ , Hijikata-san, kalian langsung percaya begitu saja pada cerita bocah ini? Kita masih belum tahu apakah dia mata-mata atau bukan." Sougo berujar tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Toushirou. Kemudian ia mencondongkan badannya ke depan untuk mengamati Toushirou dari jarak dekat. "Tapi kalau benar anak ini adalah dirimu waktu kecil, Hijikata-san, aku kasihan padanya. Hei, nak, dosa besar apa yang kau perbuat sehingga tumbuh menjadi laki-laki brengsek seperti Hijikata-san?"

Pukulan keras langsung mendarat di kepala Sougo.

"Diam, bodoh."

Pemuda berambut coklat itu menegakkan badannya.

"Ah, _sakit_. Kau lihat sendiri, nak, 20 tahun lagi kau akan jadi seperti penggila mayones yang menyebalkan ini. Ah, dengarkan saranku, _jauhi mayones_."

Lagi-lagi Hijikata mendaratkan pukulan pada kepala Sougo. "Berhenti mengganggunya, Sougo."

Kondo yang biasanya menengahi perseteruan mereka hanya menggumam. Alisnya mengernyit dan sorot matanya tampak penuh perhitungan. Tiba-tiba saja dia berubah menjadi sosok yang serius. Kalau saja dia bersikap seperti itu setiap hari, mungkin Hijikata tidak perlu mengerasi semua anggota Shinsengumi.

"Hmm, Toshi benar, Sougo. Kau tidak boleh mengganggunya. Kita masih belum tahu apa pengaruhnya di masa depan. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba Toshi tidak menyukai mayones lagi? Pasti aneh sekali." Ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

"Hmm, tapi kalau kita bisa memperbaiki sifat buruknya dari kecil, menurutku itu bagus sekali, _gorila_." Gintoki ikut mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, seperti memikirkan gagasan yang sangat cerdas. "Sebelum mengembalikan anak itu ke _dunianya_ , kenapa tidak kita beri dia daftar apa saja yang harus ia jauhi? Ini seperti memberi Oogushi-kun kesempatan untuk menghapus dosa-dosanya."

Hijikata hanya memutar bola matanya. Kalau saja tangannya sampai, tentu dia sudah memukul Gintoki.

"Kau setuju denganku kan, _Danna_? Bahkan jauh lebih baik kalau dia juga tidak menjadi wakil komandan Shinsengumi." Sougo menambahi.

"Dan tidak mengotori udara segar dengan merokok sepanjang waktu."

"Tidak membuat aturan-aturan yang hanya menguntungkan dirinya sendiri."

"Tidak mabuk-mabukan di bar padahal tidak kuat minum."

"Tidak menggoda puteri Matsudaira- _tocchan_."

"Tidak bertindak—"

Hijikata menggebrak meja di hadapannya. Berhasil mengejutkan semua orang, bahkan sempat membuat tidur Kagura terganggu. Sepasang mata birunya memicing tajam. Kesabarannya sudah habis, ia harus segera _menyegarkan_ pikirannya dengan stik kanker. Sudah berapa jam ia absen merokok hari ini? Pantas saja ia merasa _aneh_.

"Kalian hanya membuat kepalaku semakin pusing!" Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk sedikit menenangkan diri, lalu beralih pada Toushirou. Bagaimana pun juga, dia tidak mungkin marah pada dirinya sendiri. Apalagi pada dirinya dalam versi sekecil itu. "Hei, apa pun yang mereka katakan tentang _dirimu saat dewasa nanti_ , jangan dengarkan. Lakukan saja apa maumu. Tunggu—bukan begitu maksudku. Tapi—argh! Kau di sini dulu, aku harus melakukan sesuatu yang penting di luar."

Hijikata harus sedikit memaksa saat memindahkan Toushirou untuk duduk sendiri di sampingnya. Dia sedikit bertanya-tanya, apakah dulu dirinya pernah bersikap _semanja_ itu pada orang lain? Rasanya hanya kepada Tamegoro saja ia _agak sedikit_ terbuka.

" _Oniisan_ —" Belum sempat Toushirou meraih ujung jaketnya, ia sudah bangkit lebih dulu dan melangkah keluar. Membuka dan menutup pintu ruangannya dengan tegas tanpa menoleh ke belakang, atau mendengarkan panggilan lirih Toushirou yang ditujukan kepadanya.

Hijikata butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Ia melangkah cepat melalui teras yang sepi, kemudian berhenti di ujung, dan menjatuhkan diri untuk duduk. Ia menghela nafas dan merogoh bagian dalam saku jaketnya, mengeluarkan satu pak rokok. Setelah menyulut sebatang, bungkusnya ia taruh di sebelah. Tidak perlu disimpan lagi, karena ia memang berencana menghabiskan empat batang lagi yang tersisa setelah ini.

Ia tidak peduli meski tenggorokannya perih karena merokok terlalu cepat. Ada sesuatu yang menenangkan dari sensasi pahit yang ditinggalkan nikotin di lidahnya. Asap tambakau yang memenuhi kepalanya memang membuatnya pusing, tapi ini pusing yang _ia terima dan telah terbiasa_. Bukan seperti pusing karena keributan, masalah, dan tekanan yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Hari ini ia bertemu versi kecil dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak merasa frustrasi? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi, kenapa _anak itu_ bisa sampai di sini? Lagipula, permainan takdir macam apa ini, kenapa Toushirou datang dari waktu yang sama sekali _tidak tepat_?

Hijikata ingat betul kapan ia mengikuti kelinci masuk ke lubang pohon. Dua minggu setelah kematian ibunya; dua hari sejak ia mulai tinggal di rumah keluarga Hijikata. Dia ingat karena saat itu, _harusnya_ , ia terbentur sesuatu dan semuanya gelap. Lalu ketika sadar ia akan merangkak keluar, berjalan sebentar untuk pulang, dan bertemu Tamegoro. Ia ingat karena hari itu untuk pertama kalinya ia bertemu kakak tertuanya. Satu-satunya _Hijikata_ yang peduli padanya.

Ia membuang rokoknya yang sudah memendek, dan menyulut lagi yang baru.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat kata-kata Kondo tadi. Mereka masih belum tahu apa pengaruh kejadian ini pada dirinya di masa depan. _Dirinya di masa depan_ itu— apakah Toushirou saat dewasa nanti, atau dirinya sendiri setelah hari ini? Ah, dia bahkan tidak tahu.

Kalau Toushirou— _dirinya yang berusia 6 tahun_ —bertemu dengan dirinya di masa sekarang, apakah itu artinya ada dua dimensi dan dua _Hijikata Toushirou_ dengan usia yang berbeda? Apakah di dimensi lain itu juga ada Gintoki, Kondo, Yamazaki, dan yang lainnya dengan usia 20 tahun lebih muda? Sougo tidak masuk hitungan, dia belum lahir saat itu.

Atau seperti kata Gintoki, Toushirou telah melakukan perjalanan waktu. Kalau begitu, apa pun yang terjadi padanya akan berimbas pada Hijikata yang sekarang, kan? Bagaimana kalau Gintoki dan Sougo berhasil mempengaruhi Toushirou? Apakah sifat dan kebiasaannya akan berubah dalam waktu dekat? Bagaimana kalau dua orang bodoh itu berhasil membuat Toushirou tidak _jatuh cinta_ pada mayones? Berhasil mencegahnya kecanduan rokok?

Hijikata mengerutkan hidung. Ia memandangi rokok yang ia pegang. Seorang Hijikata tanpa rokok dan mayones itu bukan Hijikata, tapi _Tosshi_! Sial. Jangan-jangan dua idiot itu benar-benar mempengaruhi Toushirou, karena ia mulai merasa aneh.

"Argh, apa-apaan ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Ia membuang rokoknya yang masih cukup panjang, hanya untuk menyalakan yang baru.

Tidak berguna. Dia masih belum bisa berpikir jernih.

Hijikata menghela nafas dan mengusap mukanya dengan gerakan lelah. Sesungguhnya ia sedang bersiap-siap untuk tidur sesaat sebelum keributan di barak Shinsengumi terjadi. Semalam ia berpatroli dengan Harada dan mengejar sekawanan perampok. Sampai dini hari tadi ia sibuk mengurusi laporan, apalagi karena aksi ketiga perampok itu memakan korban jiwa. Dia hanya tidur sebentar, tentu saja ia merasa gusar. Sekarang malah muncul masalah _aneh_.

Bagaimana anak itu bisa sampai di sini?

* * *

Hijikata berakhir berjalan-jalan keluar mencari udara segar dan baru kembali saat hari gelap.

Dia tidak hanya berputar-putar tanpa arah. Ia pergi ke lokasi penemuan Toushirou berdasarkan cerita Gintoki. Berharap menemukan portal atau semacamnya yang akan membawanya kembali ke masa 20 tahun lalu. Tapi tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya timbunan salju. Sekarang ia merasa agak flu setelah berkeliling hanya dengan seragam lengkap tanpa memakai syal atau jaket tambahan.

Sial. Padahal tadi ia berencana untuk tidur siang.

Kondisi barak sudah sepi. Ia sedikit bersyukur karena tidak ada yang mengusiknya. Dan trio Yorozuya itu pasti sudah kembali, jadi ia tidak perlu dibuat pusing oleh ulah mereka lagi.

Tapi bagaimana dengan Toushirou? Apakah anak itu ikut dengan Yorozuya?

Hijikata mempercepat langkah kakinya begitu memasuki teras, segera menuju ruangannya. Ia akan berganti kimono sebentar dan pergi menemui Kondo. Menanyakan apa saja yang mereka lakukan selama ia tidak ada tadi.

Sekarang baru ia sadar sudah bertindak bodoh. Kenapa ia meninggalkan Toushirou dengan orang-orang itu dalam waktu cukup lama? Mereka pasti berbicara macam-macam padanya. Dia harus tahu kebohongan apa saja yang telah mereka jejalkan ke dalam kepala Toushirou yang malang.

Begitu ia menggeser pintu, yang menyambutnya bukan kegelapan kamar kosong seperti yang ia harapkan. Futonnya telah digelar dan lampu kecil dinyalakan sebagai sumber penerangan. Sejenak ia hanya bisa berdiri di ambang pintu, memandangi sosok yang tidur meringkuk di balik selimut tebal. Yang terlihat dari sini hanya rambut hitam.

Tiba-tiba angin bertiup kencang dan hawa dingin melewatinya, menyusup masuk ke dalam kamar.

Hijikata segera menutup pintu di belakangnya. Ia berjengit karena bunyi kayu yang saling bertemu terdengar cukup keras dalam sunyi. Pundak Toushirou bergerak, kemudian anak itu menoleh ke arahnya.

" _Oniisan_." Ia beranjak duduk. Mengucek matanya pelan.

Hijikata berdehem, masih sambil berdiri dekat pintu. "Maaf. Apa aku membangunkanmu?" Lalu ia menampar dirinya sendiri dalam hati. _Tentu saja, bodoh!_

"Tidurku tidak nyenyak." Toushirou menggumam. Kedua tangan mungilnya diletakkan di atas pangkuannya.

"Benarkah?" Hijikata mencoba bersikap biasa, meski ia masih merasa aneh berada di sekitar anak itu. Bayangkan saja, dia bicara dengan _dirinya sendiri_. Tidakkah itu terdengar gila? Apalagi ia tidak menyukai anak kecil. Mereka cengeng dan hanya membuatnya kegerahan. Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat harus berhadapan dengan dirinya yang berusia 6 tahun itu?

"Gin-san dan dua temannya sudah pulang dari tadi. Okita-senpai dan Paman Gorila kembali ke tempat mereka saat aku bilang mau tidur. Tapi tidurku tidak nyenyak."

Belum sempat ia bertanya, Toushirou sudah melaporkan sendiri apa yang terjadi. Ia hanya meringis miris mendengar nama-nama panggilan yang diucapkan Toushirou. _Gin-san_ dan _Okita-senpai_ masih bisa dimaklumi, karena tidak mungkin bocah itu memanggil Gintoki dengan sebutan _keriting sialan_ dan Sougo hanya dengan nama. Tapi _Paman Gorila_ itu urusan lain. Pasti karena pengaruh _keriting sialan_ itu.

"Hm, mungkin karena kau mengalami kejadian aneh hari ini. Lagipula kau berada di tempat yang asing bagimu. Aku pun tidak akan tidur nyenyak dalam kondisi seperti itu." Ia berujar sambil melepas jaket dan rompi, kemudian melangkah menuju lemari sembari membuka satu per satu kancing kemejanya.

Hijikata mengambil kimononya di tumpukan teratas. Ia menanggalkan kemeja dan segera memakai kimononya, tak membiarkan udara dingin terlalu lama bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. Apalagi ia tidak sendiri. Ada anak kecil di sini. Dan meski pun itu _dirinya sendiri_ , dia merasa kurang pantas kalau tidak berbusana lengkap. Ia baru melepas celananya setelah memastikan obinya terikat dengan baik.

Saat ia membalikkan badan, Toushirou melihat ke arahnya dengan kening berkerut. Hijikata ingin mendekat dan mengulurkan tangan, menghilangkan kerutan serius pada wajahnya. Anak sekecil itu belum boleh memikirkan hal-hal sulit hingga alisnya tertaut.

"Kalau benar kau adalah _diriku saat dewasa nanti_ , apakah tidurku akan terus tidak nyenyak hingga aku sebesar dirimu? _Oniisan,_ kau tahu jawabannya, bukan?"

Hijikata membuka mulut, tapi menutupnya lagi. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa berdehem dan membalikkan badan untuk mengambil futon, lalu menggelarnya di sebelah futon Toushirou. Anak itu terus memperhatikannya. Masih menunggu jawaban selagi Hijikata merapikan futonnya.

"Apakah… tidurmu juga selalu tidak nyenyak?"

Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Hijikata tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawabnya. Apakah dulu dirinya selalu bersikap _semuram_ itu? Sepertinya memang benar. Pantas saja ia mudah marah. Ia baru sadar masa kecilnya _sekelam_ ini.

Hijikata menghela nafas dan menyelinap ke balik selimut. Toushirou masih melihat ke arahnya menunggu jawaban. Sepasang mata birunya masih tampak bercahaya, tidak seperti matanya sekarang. Ah, kalau dipikir-pikir, 20 tahun ini banyak sekali hal yang terjadi. Membayangkan dirinya yang kecil dan polos bisa berubah menjadi dirinya yang sekarang, itu proses yang panjang. Proses yang _menakutkan_.

"Kau… akan bertemu kakakmu. Kakak _kita_. Setelah itu, mimpi buruk yang mengusik tidurmu akan sirna."

… _untuk sementara waktu._

Memangnya apa yang bisa ia katakan? Tidak mungkin dia menakut-nakuti Toushirou. Dia tidak boleh ikut campur dan mengubah dirinya sendiri. Biarlah anak itu melaluinya. Karena kalau Toushirou tidak tumbuh besar seperti dirinya sekarang, apa jadinya seorang _Hijikata_? Dia akan jadi orang yang berbeda, dan itu tidak boleh terjadi.

"Tidurlah. Besok kita cari jalan keluar untuk mengirimmu kembali."

Toushirou tampak tidak puas dengan jawabannya, tapi anak itu hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia kembali berbaring, meringkuk menghadap Hijikata. Ia ingin mengulurkan tangannya mengelus rambut Toushirou, tapi mengurungkan niatnya. Kalau dia _tidak sengaja_ memanjakannya, Toushirou pun tidak akan dewasa menjadi dirinya yang sekarang.

Ia serba salah. Sial.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki**

 **Nothing is impossible in Gintama, right?**

* * *

"Okaasan _, aku pulang."_

 _Ia melepas sendalnya di genkan, lalu diam sebentar. Tidak terdengar jawaban dari dalam rumah, membuat keningnya sedikit berkerut heran. Di mana ibunya? Apa dia sedang tidur?_

 _Toushirou mengangkat bahu dan langsung menuju dapur. Mungkin ibunya sedang memasak. Lagipula matahari sudah hampir terbenam, sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam. Selain itu ia harus. Kerongkongannya kering sekali. Mungkin seharusnya dia membawa minum dan makanan kecil saat ke hutan. Tidak bisa selamanya mengandalkan beri dan buah-buahan liar. Sebentar lagi musim gugur tiba, buah-buahan yang tumbuh rendah akan semakin sulit ditemukan._

"Okaasan _?"_

 _Ibunya tidak ada di dapur. Tungku belum menyala. Bahkan kayu bakar masih tertumpuk rapi di sudut dapur. Mungkin ibunya belum bangun._

 _Akhir-akhir ini ibu lebih sering tidur. Masih jauh lebih baik dibanding melihat wanita itu batuk-batuk atau memuntahkan makanannya. Toushirou selalu panik dibuatnya. Karena, apa yang bisa dia lakukan selain mengambilkan minum dan mengusap-usap punggung ibunya—yang tiap hari makin teraba tulangnya?_

 _Tabib terdekat jaraknya cukup jauh dari sini. Dia tidak benar-benar tahu di mana tempatnya. Lagipula mereka tidak punya uang. Bagaimana membayar biaya pengobatan? Belum tentu tabibnya bersedia menempuh perjalanan jauh hanya untuk datang kemari._

 _Toushirou meletakkan kembali gelas di atas meja._

 _Biasanya ibu sembuh dengan sendirinya. Semoga ini pun penyakit seperti biasanya, hanya kelelahan. Karena ibu janji akan_ baik-baik saja _. Ibu janji akan menjaganya hingga dewasa. Ibu janji tidak akan meninggalkannya seperti ayah._

 _Ah. Siapa ayahnya? Dia bahkan tidak tahu. Toushirou tidak pernah bertanya, tapi suatu hari ibu tidak sengaja menyebutkan gelar itu; ayah. Waktu itu ia sudah mengantuk dan tidak begitu mendengarkan, tapi ibu bercerita tentang ayahnya yang harus pergi karena mengurus keluarganya._ Keluarganya yang lain _. Ah, dia tidak peduli. Dia hanya membutuhkan ibu, dia tidak membutuhkan orang lain._

 _Dan sekarang ia membutuhkan ibu untuk memasak makan malam, karena perutnya sudah bernyanyi sejak dia dalam perjalanan pulang tadi._

 _Begitu melewati ruang tengah langkah kakinya terhenti. Ada sebuah kimono terlipat rapi di atas meja. Kimono berwarna hijau lembut bermotif daun momiji kuning. Akhirnya selesai juga, ia merentangkannya sembari tersenyum lebar. Mungkin ibu kelelahan karena menyelesaikan jahitannya. Tapi dia tetap harus makan. Ibu juga harus makan._

 _Kemudian ia melipat lagi kimononya dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Meneruskan pencariannya yang terhenti. Kalau tidak ada di dapur atau di ruang tengah, pasti ibu berada di kamar. Tidak salah lagi. Kaki mungilnya melangkah ringan, lalu berhenti di depan pintu. Sebaiknya ia mengetuk dulu._

"Okaasan _?" Mungkin saja ibunya sudah bangun dan sedang berganti baju._

 _Tapi tidak ada jawaban._

"Okaasan _?" Kali ini diserukan lebih keras. Masih belum ada jawaban._

 _Mungkin ibunya baru tidur sebentar, wajar saja kalau belum bangun. Tapi sebaiknya ia melihat kondisi ibu. Siapa tahu selimutnya tersingkap atau bantalnya miring. Karena bagaimana pun juga dia ingin ibunya beristirahat dengan nyaman._

"Okaasan, _aku masuk."_

 _Toushirou menggeser pintu dengan hati-hati. Ternyata benar ibunya sedang tidur. Wajah pucatnya tampak damai, dihiasi senyuman tipis. Secara tak sadar sudut bibir Toushirou ikut tertarik ke atas. Karena akhir-akhir ini ibu selalu tidur dengan kening berkerut seperti menahan sakit, dan melihatnya saja sudah cukup membuatnya tersiksa._

 _Tidak ingin mengusik tidur ibunya, ia mendekat dengan langkah pelan. Duduk di samping futon dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membenarkan selimut yang sedikit tersingkap. Tapi kemudian keningnya berkerut, pegangannya pada selimut mengerat._

 _Dia yakin selalu postur ibunya terlalu_ tenang _._

 _Mana gerak naik turun yang diciptakan oleh dadanya saat bernafas? Benarkah tersembunyi di balik selimut? Padahal biasanya tetap terlihat, meski begitu samar._

 _Toushirou menelan ludah. Jari tangannya sedikit gemetar saat didekatkan pada hidung ibu. Tidak terasa apa pun. Pasti dia hanya terlalu gugup. Ia menelan ludah lagi, kerongkongannya mengering. Kali ini Toushirou menjatuhkan kepalanya pada dada ibunya, menempelkan telinga kanannya. Memastikan ada tanda kehidupan di sana. Juga tidak ada._

 _Sepasang mata birunya membulat. Tampak ragu. Takut. Bingung._

"Okaasan _." Ia menggoncangkan bahu ibu pelan. Tidak ada jawaban. "_ Okaasan. _" Goncangannya lebih keras. Ibu tetap bergeming._

 _Dia tidak tinggal diam. Terus menggoncang-goncangkan bahu ibu hingga rambut hitamnya yang terurai rapi di bantal tampak berantakan. Hingga bagian pundak kimono ibu sedikit kusut. Hingga selimut tersingkap sepenuhnya dan menampakkan kedua tangan ibu bertangkupan dengan tenang. Senyum samar itu masih ada. Tidak berubah; tidak memudar sedikit pun. Telah kaku._

"Okaasan _—" Nafasnya tercekat. Air matanya menetes turun membingkai pipinya yang memerah. Mengalir terus-menerus seperti mata air. Ia menggenggam tangan ibu. Dingin._

"Okaasan _!"_

Sepasang matanya membelalak terbuka. Nafasnya dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Ia mengerjap sekali, dua kali, kemudian pupil matanya kembali normal saat menyadari kilasan tadi hanya mimpi. Mimpi buruk, tidak salah lagi.

Toushirou menelan ludah. Kerongkongannya terasa kering. Ia masih berusaha menenangkan diri. Lalu ia ingat kemarin telah terjadi _sesuatu_. Sepasang mata birunya beralih, memperhatikan sosok yang terlelap di sampingnya, berbaring miring menghadapnya.

 _Dirinya 20 tahun kemudian_.

Keningnya berkerut. Toushirou ingat betul semalam mereka tidur di futon masing-masing, kenapa tiba-tiba jaraknya memendek? Begitu menoleh ke belakang pundaknya ia tahu telah secara _tidak sengaja_ merangkak mendekat, hingga berakhir di balik selimut yang sama dengan Hijikata.

Ah, lagipula ini begitu hangat dan nyaman.

Akhir-akhir ini tidurnya tidak nyenyak. Kerap kali terbangun di tengah malam yang sunyi. Dia tak tahu jam berapa sekarang, tapi pasti belum pagi. Karena dia tidak mendengar apa pun kecuali dengkur halus Hijikata. Dari sekian banyak orang yang tinggal di sini, tidak mungkin mereka semua sekumpulan pemalas yang hobi bangun siang, bukan? Di sini memang musim dingin, tapi bukan berarti mereka bisa bermalas-malasan. Bukankah mereka adalah _Shinsengumi_? Dia tidak yakin apa itu _Shinsengumi_ , tapi mereka adalah sekumpulan pria berseragam. Mungkin semacam polisi atau penegak hukum? Entahlah.

Kerongkongannya masih terasa kering, tapi ia enggan untuk beranjak. Tidak rela meninggalkan hangat yang melingkupinya. Tangan kanan Hijikata menyentuh lengannya. Nyaris memeluknya.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ada yang memeluknya dalam tidur. Ia sedikit merindukan hangat tubuh orang lain di sampingnya. Sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa aman, seperti tidak ada yang bisa mengganggunya. Tidak juga mimpi buruk yang kerap kali menderanya.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan hausnya dan menggeser tubuhnya mendekat pada sumber hangat. Otot-otot tubuhnya melemas saat lengan Hijikata melingkarinya sedikit lebih erat. Memeluknya.

Kedua matanya terpejam menyambut gelap. Tapi kali ini ia yakin tidak akan bermimpi buruk.

* * *

Derap langkah kaki dan perbincangan dengan nada tegas terdengar keras di telinga, mengusik tidurnya. Alisnya mengernyit, namun kedua matanya enggan terbuka. Kemudian terdengar suara pukulan, dan derap langkah tergesa yang berhasil membuatnya membuka mata.

Silau, itu yang pertama terlintas di benaknya. Selain berisik, tentu saja.

Toushirou beranjak duduk. Gravitasi seperti menarik turun membebani kelopak matanya. Kenapa dia begitu mengantuk?

"Tsk, dasar Yamazaki tidak berguna. Bagaimana mungkin anak mau memakai pakaian perempuan seperti tadi? Apa dia sedang menghinaku? Hah."

Ia mengusap-usap matanya. Ada orang berseragam yang berdiri di ambang pintu sambil berkacak pinggang. Angin pagi yang dingin bertiup pelan dan asap nikotin tiba-tiba terhembus masuk kamar, membuatnya terbatuk.

Orang itu membalikkan badan dengan sedikit kaget. Kemudian segera membuang rokok yang terselip di mulutnya, dan menghampirinya.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun? Pasti karena Yamazaki terlalu berisik tadi." Hijikata tersenyum canggung, hanya berjongkok di samping futon. Seperti ragu apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya. "Apa kau lapar? Ah, mungkin kau mau mandi dulu? Yamazaki sedang mencarikan baju untukmu. Jadi… ya. Tunggu sebentar lagi."

Toushirou hanya menganggukkan kepala, kemudian memandangi pangkuannya. Dia sendiri juga tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap di hadapan Hijikata. Di depan dirinya versi dewasa. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang dari sudut matanya, kepada Hijikata yang telah duduk bersila sambil memandangi tumpukan salju di luar.

Apakah dia benar-benar akan tumbuh dewasa menjadi orang itu?

Dia terlihat agak tidak ramah. Kalau bukan karena orang itu adalah _dirinya sendiri_ , mungkin Toushirou tidak akan dekat-dekat dengannya. Sepasang mata birunya tajam dan penuh perhitungan. Tajam, namun tampak tumpul secara bersamaan. Tidak menyorot lembut seperti mata ibu. Ah, tapi dia kan laki-laki. Jelas saja mata mereka berbeda.

Kemudian Toushirou memperhatikan seragam yang dipakai Hijikata. Jaket hitam bergaris emas lengkap dengan rompi warna senada dan syal putih. Harus dia akui pria itu terlihat berwibawa. Kalau memang benar itu dirinya nanti, dia tidak akan protes. Setidaknya Hijikata tidak terlihat kurus dan menyedihkan seperti dirinya sekarang.

Tiba-tiba Hijikata menoleh kepadanya, sadar telah diperhatikan. Keningnya sedikit berkerut, kemudian tangannya sibuk meluruskan seragamnya.

"Hm? Apa ada sesuatu di bajuku? Ah, bekas apa ini? Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya tadi?" Hanya noda kecil samar warna kuning pada syalnya. Mungkin kuah ramen atau semacamnya.

Toushirou memperhatikan pria itu—dirinya 20 tahun kemudian—sibuk membuka ikatan syalnya dan mengulangi simpulnya. Kali ini memastikan noda samar tadi tersembunyi. Apakah dia akan mengurusi hal-hal kecil seperti itu saat dewasa nanti? Padahal dia sendiri tidak pernah peduli kerak lumpur yang menempel di ujung kimononya tiap pulang ke rumah. Ibu juga tidak pernah berkomentar apa-apa. Sudah seharusnya laki-laki berjiwa liar dan terlibat dengan urusan _kotor_ seperti itu. Tapi mungkin dia memang akan dewasa dengan memperhatikan masalah sepele seperti noda kuah ramen. Mungkin dia harus mulai meniru sifat Hijikata.

" _Oniisan_ , apa kau akan membawaku pulang setelah ini?"

Dia baru ingat kalau ini bukan dunianya. Tidak seharusnya ia berada di sini. Karena meski hidupnya di kediaman Hijikata tampak tidak menarik, dia tetap harus kembali ke sana. Bukankah Hijikata sendiri yang mengatakan kalau ia akan bertemu kakak _mereka_? Meski ibunya sudah tidak ada, dia masih harus meneruskan hidupnya seperti biasa. Tapi bukan di sini tempatnya.

Toushirou tidak begitu mengerti apa _perjalanan waktu_ yang disebutkan Gin-san. Tapi kalau benar dia dan Hijikata adalah orang yang sama, maka tidak seharusnya mereka bertemu. Dia harus kembali.

Kening Hijikata masih mengerut. Ia meluruskan seragamnya dan mengambil nafas, lalu membuangnya pelan-pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin aku melakukan kesalahan, tapi aku tidak menemukan semacam… penghubung? Ya, penghubung antara duniamu dan _duniaku_." Pria itu menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Diam sebentar dengan alis berkerut dalam, kemudian meneruskan dengan nada ragu. "Mungkin… perlu dilihat sekali lagi, kalau kau masih ingat tempat pertama kau sampai di sini. Kalau memang tidak ada, kita akan mencari cara lain. Hmm… kurasa Yorozuya pernah menyebutkan tentang jam ajaib mesin waktu atau semacamnya, entahlah. Nanti kita akan… menemuinya."

Samar, memang. Tapi kalau jeli, siapa pun bisa melihat pipi Hijikata sedikit bersemu merah. Mungkin karena dingin, mungkin karena bagian tertentu dari kata-katanya barusan, Toushirou tidak tahu pasti.

" _Yorozuya_? Maksudmu Gin-san dan kedua temannya?" Dia tidak mengenal banyak orang, tapi sepertinya tiga orang _aneh_ itu bukan orang jahat. Lagipula Hijikata tidak akan membiarkannya dalam bahaya, bukan? Kalau kemarin pria itu meninggalkannya sendiri dengan teman-temannya, pasti mereka orang yang dipercaya Hijikata, bukan?

"Ah, y-ya. Gin-san dan dua temannya. Mereka—tidak mengatakan hal-hal aneh kepadamu, kan?"

Toushirou tidak tahu apa definisi _hal aneh_ menurut Hijikata. Karena baginya, semua yang mereka katakan kemarin adalah _hal aneh_. Dia sulit untuk mempercayai cerita mereka, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Apa pun yang akan terjadi nanti, biarlah terjadi. Dia tidak perlu memusingkan larangan ini itu dan berbagai anjuran yang ia dengar kemarin.

Jadi ia hanya menggeleng pelan.

Hijikata tampak puas dengan reaksinya, mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Tak lama kemudian datanglah pria berseragam yang lain; Yamazaki. Keringat bercucuran membasahi dahinya. Sepertinya dia sudah berlarian ke sana ke mari.

" _F-Fukuchou_ —ini bajunya. Aku tidak tahu berapa ukurannya, jadi aku hanya mengira-ngira." Dia mengangsurkan buntalan kain yang ia bawa kepada Hijikata.

"Hn. Kali ini bukan baju perempuan, kan? Awas kau!"

Yamazaki berjengit. "Bu-bukan, _Fukuchou_. Aku sudah memastikan ini baju anak laki-laki. Kali ini tidak salah lagi." Dia masih tampak was-was saat Hijikata mulai membuka buntalan kain dan mengambil kimono ukuran anak-anak, merentangkannya. Warnanya biru tua. Polos tanpa motif atau gradasi warna. Hijikata memicingkan kedua matanya.

"Bagaimana, _Fukuchou_?"

"Hmm. Lumayan. Sekarang pergi dan siapkan air hangat untuk mandi. Cepat."

"Ah, siap!"

Dan pria itu pergi lagi.

Toushirou agak kagum melihatnya. Enak sekali menjadi dirinya di masa depan. Sepertinya semua orang menurut kepadanya. Tapi tentu saja. Bukankah Hijikata adalah apa yang mereka sebut sebagai _wakil komandan Shinsengumi_? Dia akan jadi orang sehebat itu nanti? Membayangkannya saja membuat ia ingin tersenyum. Mungkin tak lama lagi hidupnya akan bahagia. Bukankah setelah bertemu kakaknya, Hijikata bilang mimpi buruknya akan sirna?

Dia semakin tidak sabar untuk pulang.

* * *

"Ah… aku yakin sekali kemarin kami menemukannya di sini." Gintoki meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang dan melihat-lihat sekeliling. Semuanya putih dilapisi salju. Sepertinya semalam salju turun dengan lebat. Padahal kemarin ia ingat setidaknya semak perdu di samping pohon masih terlihat rantingnya yang kering. Sekarang sudah tertutup salju.

Melihat ekspresi ragu pada wajah Gintoki membuatnya kesal. Harusnya dia bertugas pagi ini, tapi harus menundanya karena menemui si rambut keriting itu dan mencari lokasi penghubung yang sebenarnya. Urat berkedut muncul di pelipisnya saat Gintoki malah sibuk mengorek hidungnya dan mengeluarkan gumpalan besar menjijikkan dari sana. Tidak bisa dipercaya dia _berhubungan_ dengan orang seperti itu. _Yang benar saja, Hijikata?!_

"Yorozuya, kalau kau mempermainkanku, aku akan membunuhmu!" Akhirnya ia meledak marah. Kalau dipikir-pikir, dirinya sendiri yang bodoh karena menyeret Gintoki keluar pagi-pagi dingin seperti ini. Tentu saja otak pria itu masih membeku. _Hell_ , bahkan dia yakin otaknya akan terus membeku selama musim dingin. Mungkin tak lama lagi Gintoki akan mulai melakukan hibernasi seperti beruang. Lihat saja betapa besar nafsu makannya sesaat sebelum musim dingin tiba. Pantas badannya terlihat lebih gempal dari biasanya. Hijikata sampai sesak nafas saat diam-diam pria itu memeluknya tadi. Menyebalkan.

"Hei, nak, kemarin kau benar-benar ada di sini, kan? Kau tidak pergi ke mana-mana, kan?"

Sekarang dia menoleh ke bawah, kepada Toushirou yang sejak tadi hanya diam dan memegangi celananya. Anak itu menempel sekali dengannya. Dia agak risih dibuatnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sepertinya hanya dirinya seorang yang benar-benar dipercaya oleh Toushirou. Lagipula Hijikata tidak bisa menyingkirkan Toushirou dan menyuruhnya menjaga jarak begitu saja. Bagaimana pun juga, dia tidak bisa melakukan itu pada _dirinya sendiri_. Bagaimana kalau ia bersikap kasar dan anak itu berakhir membencinya? Apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti kalau dirinya versi kecil membenci dirinya yang sekarang?

"Ah, sebenarnya kemarin aku… begitu keluar dari ceruk di pohon, aku berjalan sebentar. Aku heran karena ada salju di mana-mana padahal sekarang kan musim panas…"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?! Argh, selama ini kita berputar-putar mencari di tempat yang salah. Harusnya kau mengatakan hal sepenting itu dari tadi, nak! Di mana kau pertama muncul? Cepatlah. Gin-san kedinginan. Dia belum minum susu stroberi pagi ini. Bahkan dia belum sempat buang air atau membaca _Jump_. Argh!"

Hijikata sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi Gintoki. Ternyata dia punya energi untuk marah-marah begitu. Pasti otaknya sudah _sedikit_ mencair. Tapi yang membuat rasa kagetnya berubah menjadi khawatir adalah kenyataan bahwa Toushirou semakin mendekatkan diri dengannya. Kedua tangan mungilnya mencengkeram celana bahan yang ia pakai hingga sesak. Anak itu hanya menundukkan kepala dan bergumam tidak jelas. Seperti minta maaf atau semacamnya.

Tangannya mengepal.

"Keriting sialan! Kau tidak perlu berkata sekeras itu padanya! Kau tidak lihat dia masih bingung karena tersesat di tempat ini? Kenapa kau malah memarahinya? Apa yang ada di dalam kepalamu hanya susu dan _Jump_ saja?! Dasar pengangguran tidak berguna!"

Sudut mata Gintoki mengejang.

"Oi, oi, Oogushi-kun! Kenapa kau berteriak-teriak? Gin-san tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang kejam, kan, Toushirou-kun? Gin-san tidak memarahimu, kan?"

Gintoki berjongkok hingga selevel dengan Toushirou. Mengulurkan tangan untuk memegang pundaknya, tapi Hijikata lebih dulu menepisnya dengan kasar. Menarik Toushirou menjauh, mengamankannya dari si keriting sialan itu.

"Bodoh! Jangan sentuh dia dengan tanganmu yang kotor! Menjijikkan."

Sekilas sepasang mata merah Gintoki tampak terluka. Kemudian pria itu menegakkan badannya dan menghela nafas. Ia memandangi Hijikata dengan tatapan serius. "Kau yakin mau bersikap seperti ini di hadapan _dirimu sendiri_? Kau tidak takut nantinya dia akan membencimu? Membenci dirinya sendiri, dan berusaha keras untuk berubah agar tidak menjadi orang sepertimu? Hijikata-kun?"

Hijikata terdiam. Sepasang matanya mengerjap. Tangannya masih berada di pundak Toushirou. Dia bisa merasakan pundaknya menaut tegang. Tentu saja dia kaget dengan interaksi antara dirinya dan Gintoki. Mungkin dia memang terbiasa memaki pria berambut perak itu, begitu pun sebaliknya dengan Gintoki. Tapi bagi orang asing, tentu terdengar kejam dan tidak berperasaan. Bahkan menyeramkan.

Ia menelan ludah. Harusnya dia bisa menahan diri.

Hijikata menghela nafas dan menggenggam kedua tangan Toushirou untuk melepaskan cengkeramannya. Kemudian dia berjongkok di hadapan Toushirou, memegang kedua pundaknya. Anak itu masih menundukkan kepalanya.

Ia berdehem pelan. Keningnya mengernyit saat Toushirou sedikit berjengit kaget.

"Ehm. Mungkin, ah, kita bisa—berjalan-jalan sebentar. Kau… tidak perlu buru-buru mengingat tempatnya. Masih ada waktu. Santai saja. Bagaimana?"

Dia sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali berbicara dengan nada lembut seperti itu. Rasanya tidak pernah, dan ia merasa sedikit konyol setelah mengatakannya. Tetap saja dia terdengar seram dan menakutkan bagi anak kecil. Tapi kemudian Toushirou mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangguk pelan.

Sekarang ia hanya bisa berharap semoga anak itu tidak membencinya. Gawat sekali kalau dia sampai membenci _dirinya sendiri_. Benar apa yang dikatakan Gintoki. Bagaimana kalau Toushirou berusaha keras agar tidak menjadi seperti Hijikata? Apa yang akan terjadi nanti?

Jadi Hijikata mengusap pundaknya dan memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.


	5. Chapter 5

**Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki**

 **Nothing is impossible in Gintama, right?**

* * *

"Hei, Nak, kau yakin di sekitar sini— _ahh_. Sudahlah."

Kedua alis Hijikata terangkat heran. Kemudian ia melirik pada Toushirou, dan mendapati anak dalam gendongannya telah tertidur pulas. Ia menghela nafas dan membenarkan lengannya yang menyangga Toushirou. Pantas saja sejak beberapa saat yang lalu anak itu tak lagi bergerak-gerak.

Sudah sekitar satu jam mereka berkeliling di tempat yang ditunjukkan Toushirou. Tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Nihil, mereka tidak menemukan apa-apa. Anak itu terlihat agak ragu, karena semuanya putih berselimut salju. Tidak ada yang bisa dikenali di sini. Percuma saja.

Perubahan cuaca yang dirasakan Toushirou sangat drastis. Dari suhu rataan musim panas 25 derajat, tiba-tiba sampai di tempat bersuhu di bawah 5 derajat. Tentu saja anak itu merasa tidak enak badan. Dari tadi dia bersin-bersin dan gemetaran, padahal Gintoki sudah menambah benteng perlindungannya dengan syal tebal. Anak itu tidak mengeluh secara langsung, tapi Hijikata tahu dia lelah berjalan di atas tumpukan salju setinggi mata kaki. Akhirnya Hijikata terpaksa menggendongnya, karena dia tidak mau dekat-dekat orang lain kecuali dirinya. Dan kini anak itu jatuh tertidur. Agak berat memang, tapi tidak masalah.

"Jadi? Mau terus mencari?" Gintoki menoleh ke arahnya. Pria itu menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di balik lengan lebar kimononya yang hangat. Dia hanya memakai kimononya dengan benar tiap musim dingin. "Tapi kurasa kita tidak akan menemukan apa-apa. Kau lihat, Hijikata-kun, semuanya tertutup salju."

Hijikata mengernyitkan kening. Berpikir.

Mereka masih belum tahu apakah Toushirou telah melakukan perjalanan waktu, atau ada portal penghubung dua dunia di suatu tempat. Apa pun itu, pasti ada sesuatu yang menghubungkannya, dan itu yang sedang mereka cari saat ini. Tapi dalam cuaca begini, sepertinya pencarian tidak mungkin diteruskan. Entah kenapa musim dingin tahun ini begitu dingin bersalju.

"Hijikata-kun?"

Ia sedikit tersentak saat Gintoki sengaja menabrakkan siku mereka. Tiba-tiba saja pria itu menutup jarak normal di antara mereka. Memutuskan untuk berjalan beriringan dengan lengan nyaris selalu bersentuhan. Hijikata hampir tersandung karena lengan Gintoki menghantamnya agak keras.

"Argh, apa yang kau—" Ia menggeram pelan. Menyadari suaranya terlalu nyaring. "Bodoh. Jangan jalan dekat-dekat denganku. Kau membuatku hampir jatuh!" Ia berbisik marah.

Gintoki melihat ke arahnya dengan ekspresi lucu. Hijikata akan meninju mukanya kalau saja tangannya tidak sibuk mendekap Toushirou.

"Apa ini, kenapa kau bersikap pemalu seperti itu? Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini. Hanya kita berdua saja." Pria berambut keriting itu melingkarkan lengannya pada pundak Hijikata. Menyeretnya mendekat tanpa mempedulikan protes yang diserukan setengah berbisik kepadanya. "Tidak apa-apa. Anak itu sedang tidur, dia tidak akan terganggu. Tapi kalau kau berisik terus, kau akan membangunkannya. Jadi biarkan Gin-san sedikit menghangatkanmu, oke?"

Ia hanya menggerutu. Tidak mencoba melepaskan diri karena tahu hal itu percuma. Lagipula ia mulai merasa kedinginan. Saat-saat seperti ini panas tubuh pria pengangguran itu cukup berguna.

Selama beberapa saat mereka berjalan dalam diam. Yang terdengar hanya suara lembut salju terinjak di bawah sepatu. Lagi-lagi Hijikata membenarkan posisi lengannya. Jujur saja ia mulai merasa pegal. Toushirou memang tidak terlalu berat, tapi hawa dingin mulai menembus jaket yang ia kenakan. Padahal dia sudah mengenakan dua jaket.

Pegangan tangan Gintoki pada pundak kanannya mengerat. Meremas pelan, kemudian dilepas begitu saja. Hijikata merasa sedikit kehilangan.

"Sepertinya kau mulai lelah. Sini, biar Gin-san yang membawa Toushirou-kun."

Tanpa pikir panjang ia mengoper Toushirou pada Gintoki. Anak itu menggeliat sebentar, kemudian secara insting kedua tangannya mencengkeram bagian depan kimono putih Gintoki. Dia sama sekali tidak terbangun. Hijikata menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangan dan meniupinya. Menyadari Gintoki tersenyum ke arahnya, Hijikata sempat ingin menyalak marah. Tapi tidak jadi. Kalau ia terlalu berisik hanya akan membangunkan Toushirou.

"Jadi, kita sudahi saja pencarian hari ini? Sebaiknya kita menunggu saljunya mencair." Gintoki menyarankan.

Dia menggumam, menenggelamkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku jaket. Lagi-lagi kesunyian merebak di antara mereka. Saat Gintoki menguap lebar, Hijikata hanya melirik ke arahnya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Itu bukan hal yang aneh. Kalau tidak sibuk beradu mulut atau terlalu mabuk, mereka berdua memang tidak banyak bicara satu sama lain.

Namun kini diam di antara mereka bukan sesuatu yang terasa canggung. Hijikata menikmatinya; saat mereka hanya diam tapi saling mendengarkan. Dan karena Gintoki tidak bersikap menyebalkan, artinya pria itu juga menyukai ketenangan yang ia bagi dengan Hijikata, bukan?

"Menurutmu, apa dia membenciku?" Sepasang mata birunya tidak melihat ke arah Gintoki. Menerawang jauh dengan sorot tumpul. Dia pun tidak berani melirik kepada Toushirou; kepada versi kecil dari dirinya.

"Hah? Maksudmu Toushirou-kun?" Hijikata menganggukkan kepala.

Gintoki terkekeh. "Jangan melucu. Orang narsis sepertimu, mana mungkin membenci dirinya sendiri."

Hijikata memutar bola matanya.

Ia merasa kalau Toushirou membencinya. Mungkin saat ini belum terlihat, tapi ia merasa anak itu _akan membencinya_. Karena dia pun akan membenci dirinya yang sekarang. Entahlah. Dia bukan orang jahat. Dia juga bukan seorang kriminal. Dia seorang polisi: wakil komandan Shinsengumi yang disegani. Tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya lega.

Karena ia tahu betul tangannya tidak sebersih kelihatannya. Selama menjalankan tugasnya sebagai anjing bakufu dan jauh sebelum itu, ia telah mengotori tangannya dengan darah ratusan orang yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui namanya. Mereka memang penjahat dan pantas mendapatkan hukuman, tapi jauh di dalam hati nuraninya, Hijikata tidak sepenuhnya membenarkan tindakannya begitu saja. Siapa pun akan terkejut jika tahu jumlah nyawa yang telah melayang di tangannya. Bahkan dia sendiri tidak sanggup menghitungnya.

Toushirou pasti membencinya. Kalau tahu dirinya nanti akan tumbuh besar menjadi seorang pembunuh, anak itu pasti akan membencinya. Bahkan meski hukum membenarkan perbuatannya sekalipun.

Memang tidak ada yang menyebutnya sebagai pembunuh. Tidak di depan mukanya secara langsung. Tapi Hijikata tahu ada orang-orang yang menaruh dendam padanya. Tidak sedikit orang yang mengincar nyawanya (termasuk Sougo). Setiap hari ia harus waspada, karena jika lengah sebentar saja, hidupnya berakhir sudah. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidur nyenyak dalam kondisi demikian?

Hijikata melirik ke arah Gintoki yang berjalan di sampingnya dengan tenang.

Diam-diam ia iri pada kehidupan pria itu. Dia sedikit tahu tentagn masa lalu Gintoki sebagai _Shiroyasha_ ; tapi setidaknya pria itu telah meninggalkan gaya hidupnya yang dulu. Sekarang yang ia pedang hanya pedang kayu, dan tidak ada musuh yang terus menerus mengintai menunggunya lengah. Setidaknya daftar musuhnya tidak bertambah panjang. Tidak seperti Hijikata.

"Hmm? Ada apa Hijikata-kun? Dari tadi kau melihat ke arah Gin-san."

Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya. "Bodoh. Siapa yang melakukan hal itu?"

"Hoo… tidak mau mengaku, ya? Jangan bilang kau cemburu pada Toushirou-kun. Kau juga ingin digendong oleh Gin-san, ya?"

Urat berkedut muncul di pelipis kiri Hijikata. Sudut matanya mengejang. Ia hanya menggeram pelan, lalu menghela nafas untuk menenangkan diri. Kalau tidak ada Toushirou, dia sudah pasti akan menghajar Gintoki. Pria itu harus berterima kasih kepada Toushirou, atau dia sudah pasti babak belur.

Entah kenapa Hijikata merasa begitu emosional hari ini. Mungkin karena ia harus menahan diri di depan Toushirou, sementara gangguan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya tak pernah berhenti, bahkan bertambah. Menyebalkan.

"Ah, Gin-san tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan." Gintoki menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum, membuat keningnya berkerut. Kali ini senyumannya tampak tulus, bukan cengiran menggoda seperti biasa.

Mungkin pria berambut perak itu tidak sebodoh yang ia kira. Karena Gintoki pun dapat bersikap serius saat keadaan menuntutnya demikian. Dan itu yang membuat Hiikata tertarik padanya. Meski pria itu sering bersikap konyol dan menyebalkan, ia bisa berubah menjadi sosok yang serius dan pengertian pada saat yang diperlukan. Saat Hijikata membutuhkannya seperti itu.

Gintoki masih tersenyum. Tangan kanannya mengusap-usap rambut hitam Toushirou. Gerakannya tampak begitu alami, seperti pria itu terbiasa melakukannya. Hijikata menunggunya mengatakan sesuatu yang _cerdas_.

"Kau pasti sedang berpikir kalau kita tampak seperti keluarga yang sempurna. Dan kita sedang serius membicarakan bagaimana caranya memberi tahu Toushirou tentang kabar baik ini. Bahwa dia akan segera punya adik. Ah, Hijikata-kun, elus-elus perutmu agar skenario ini terlihat lebih nyata."

Kali ini tanpa ragu-ragu ia melayangkan pukulan pada kepala Gintoki. Membuat pria itu hampir jatuh terjungkal ke depan, kalau saja refleksnya tidak secepat itu membenarkan posisinya.

"H-hei—!" Gintoki berseru, tapi segera menyadari suaranya terlalu keras dan langsung menurunkan volumenya menjadi bisikan. "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Sakit tahu! Ini namanya kekerasan dalam rumah tangga! Aku akan melaporkannya!"

Hijikata mendengus. "Oh, benarkah? Kebetulan sekali ada polisi di sini. Sebutkan apa keluhanmu, aku akan langsung menindaklanjuti." Ia memamerkan kepalan tangannya kepada Gintoki. Siap untuk melayangkan pukulan kedua kalau-kalau pria itu kembali mengatakan sesuatu yang konyol.

Ia sedikit terkejut karena keributan yang mereka buat tidak membangunkan Toushirou. Hanya membuat anak itu sedikit menggeliat, lalu mencari kehangatan dari Gintoki dan kembali tenang.

Gintoki mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sakit dengan tangan kanan. "Ah, apa ini. Kau sama sekali tidak manis, Hijikata-kun."

Hijikata hanya menggerutu pelan dan menenggelamkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku jaket.

Harusnya dia tahu Gintoki tidak akan serius menyikapi semuanya. Sejak awal ini seperti lelucon yang tidak lucu baginya. Tapi bagi Gintoki dan yang lainnya, mungkin ini merupakan kesempatan emas untuk mengerjainya. Lihat saja, dia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa di hadapan dirinya sendiri yang berusia 6 tahun itu. Semua orang tahu Hijikata Toushirou tidak menyukai anak kecil. _Hell_ , bahkan dia tidak menyukai sebagian besar orang yang ia kenal.

Tapi saat berhadapan dengan dirinya sendiri dalam versi kecil; apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Hijikata tidak sanggup berlama-lama berada di sekitar Toushirou. Itu seperti peringatan kejam tentang betapa berbedanya ia yang sekarang. Dulu, 20 tahun lalu, ia hanya seorang anak laki-laki yang kecil dan polos. Lihat dirinya yang sekarang. Siapa pun tidak akan percaya wakil komandan Shinsengumi pernah begitu _menggemaskan_.

"Hei, Hijikata-kun,"

Ia hanya menggumam.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan saat kita menemukan portalnya? Kau akan mengembalikan Toushirou-kun begitu saja?"

Kali ini ia menoleh kepada Gintoki, mendecakkan lidahnya pelan. "Sudah jelas, kan? Itu tujuannya sejak awal. Anak itu harus segera kembali ke _dunianya_. "

"Hmm, Gin-san mengerti. Tapi tidakkah kau ingin, uh, menahannya lebih lama? Maksudku, kita bertiga seperti ini—rasanya benar-benar seperti keluarga." Dan cengiran jahil itu muncul lagi, membuat sudut mata Hijikata mengejang. Tapi sebelum ia bisa memukul Gintoki lagi, pria berambut perak itu lebih dulu menjaga jarak sambil tertawa ringan. "Jangan marah dulu, Hijikata-kun. Aku hanya bercanda soal itu. _Meskipun aku mengatakannya dengan serius_."

Hijikata hanya menggeram.

"Tapi—serius! Kau tidak ingin, menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengannya? Anak ini—dia terlihat begitu menyukaimu, bukan? Sepertinya dia menganggapmu sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Kau tidak ingin berpura-pura menjadi kakaknya lebih lama?"

Hijikata terdiam sebentar.

Jawabannya sudah jelas. Tentu dia harus segera mengembalikan Toushirou. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau anak itu berlama-lama di sini dan terpengaruh oleh orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Tapi setelah Gintoki mengatakannya, ia baru menyadarinya. _Sebagian kecil_ dirinya tidak ingin anak itu melalui masa-masa sulit yang ia alami dulu.

Apa yang ia katakan kepada Toushirou tentang mimpi buruk? _Akan segera sirna_ , huh? Lebih tepatnya, menghilang sebentar, hanya untuk muncul lagi dengan sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan. Anak sekecil dia akan melalui apa yang ia alami. Terdengar seperti _mimpi buruk_ baginya.

"Ah. Aku tidak mengatakan dia harus tinggal di sini selamanya, mungkin beberapa hari lagi? Menurutku, kalau kau menghabiskan waktu dengannya, kau akan merasa sedikit lebih lega. Aku tidak suka mengakuinya, tapi baru kali ini aku melihatmu begitu peduli pada orang lain. Bahkan kau tidak pernah bersikap selembut itu padaku." Gintoki mengerucutkan bibir, kemudian tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus kepada Toushirou. "Haah. Kau beruntung sekali, Toushirou-kun. Toushirou besar itu tidak pernah mau menggandeng tangan Gin-san. Bahkan pria kejam itu pura-pura tidak mendengar saat Gin-san memanggilnya di jalan. Kejam sekali, bukan? Gin-san yang malang…"

Hijikata mendengus. Ia mengeluarkan stik kanker andalannya.

"Bodoh. Aku hanya akan bersikap baik pada _diriku sendiri_ , keriting sialan." Entah kenapa sudut bibirnya memaksa untuk tertarik ke atas, tapi Hijikata menyembunyikannya dengan segera menyelipkan rokok, dan menghembuskan asap nikotin pertamanya hari ini. Terlambat beberapa jam dari biasanya, tapi tak apa.

"Kalau _Gin-chan_ tiba-tiba muncul di dunia ini seperti Toushirou-kun, kau juga akan bersikap baik padanya, kan?" Gintoki menyenggol lengan Hijikata pelan, memainkan alisnya dengan jenaka.

"Tidak masalah. Aku akan memanggilnya _keriting kecil sialan_."

Ia tertawa dalam hati mendengar Gintoki mencibirnya— _rambut lurus sialan_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki**

 **Nothing is impossible in Gintama, right?**

* * *

"Mau aku temani menemui Kakek Gengai?" Gintoki bertanya, mengangsurkan Toshirou yang masih tertidur pulas kepada Hijikata.

"Hmm, mungkin lain kali. Aku harus segera kembali bertugas." Ia meringis membayangkan apa yang dilakukan Sougo selama menggantikan dirinya pagi ini. Dia yakin sekali pemuda itu sedang tidur siang di suatu tempat yang hangat.

"Kau mau membawanya bekerja, eh? Kenapa tidak titipkan saja padaku? Kebetulan Gin-san tidak ada kerjaan hari ini."

Hijikata mendengus. "Jangan bercanda. Aku tidak mau dia belajar menjadi pengangguran dan mengupil di tempat umum seperti dirimu."

"Kenapa kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutmu tidak pernah enak didengar, Oogushi-kun? Kau tidak pernah memuji Gin-san sekali pun. Padahal dia sudah begitu sabar menghadapi orang sepertimu."

"Jangan bersikap manja. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan tidak ada kerjaan hari ini."

"Baiklah, Gin-san akan menyibukkan diri dengan membaca ulang Jump." Gintoki menggumam, mengorek telinga kirinya. "Oh! Kau tidak akan menyuruh Okita-kun menjaganya, kan? Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda sadis itu kepada Toushirou-kun."

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu, Yorozuya."

" _Hai, hai._ Selamat bekerja, Tuan Wakil Komandan. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, oke?" Gintoki memamerkan cengirannya. Mengulurkan tangan untuk mengacak rambut Hijikata pelan.

Ia hanya menggerutu. Tidak menepis tangan Gintoki, karena kedua tangannya sibuk memegangi Toushirou. Begitu pria berambut perak itu pergi dengan langkah riang, ia menunduk dan mengubur wajahnya pada surai hitam Toushirou. Menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah.

* * *

"Ah, urusanmu dengan Danna sudah selesai, Hijikata-san?"

Tepat seperti dugaannya.

Ia menemukan Sougo saat berkeliling mengawasi anak buahnya yang tengah berpatroli. Pemuda tanggung itu sedang tidur di depan sebuah kedai dango. Kalau bukan karena sedang bersama Toushirou, dia pasti sudah menendang Sougo untuk membangunkannya.

"Kau sendiri, sudah selesai _bertugas_ , ya?"

Sougo menguap lebar, merentangkan tangan dan meregangkan badannya hingga terdengar bunyi berderak dari sendi-sendinya. Sudut mata Hijikata mengejang.

"Hmm, semuanya oke, _Fukuchou_. Tidak ada keributan atau perkelahian."

Ia mendengus.

"Kupikir kau sudah mengembalikan bocah itu ke masa lalumu yang suram? Lalu apa saja yang kau dan Danna lakukan dari tadi, Hijikata-san? Aku tidak menyangka kau tidak punya rasa malu dan melakukan _itu_ di hadapan anak kecil. Ckckck."

Kali ini ia tidak menahan diri untuk melayangkan kakinya dan menendang tulang kering Sougo. Tidak sekeras yang ia inginkan. Hanya cukup membuat pemuda itu mengaduh pelan.

"Melakukan _apa_ maksudmu? Kau mau mati, ya?" Hijikata menjatuhkan diri dan duduk di samping Sougo, menghela nafas panjang. Ya Tuhan, ia ingin sekali meluruskan kedua tangannya. Kenapa Toushirou belum bangun juga?

"Hmm, melakukan yang biasa kalian lakukan; bertengkar. Apa lagi? Ah. Apa kau memikirkan sesuatu yang lain, Hijikata-san?" Sougo memicingkan mata, memandanginya dengan curiga.

"Hentikan, Sougo. Aku sedang tidak ingin berurusan denganmu." Lagi-lagi Hijikata menghela nafas panjang. Ini masih siang tapi ia sudah merasa lelah. Inilah akibatnya jika berurusan dengan Gintoki dan Sougo.

Dari dalam kedai samar-samar terdengar keramaian para pembeli. Aroma dango yang manis menyeruak mengganggu hidungnya. Ini sudah waktunya makan siang, tentu saja dia merasa lapar.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai anak itu, Hijikata-san. Tapi kau harus segera memulangkannya. Atau jangan-jangan kau ingin membesarkannya seperti anakmu sendiri?"

Ia menoleh, berharap melihat Sougo memasang tampang menyebalkan seperti biasa. Tapi kali ini tidak. Pemuda itu melihat ke arahnya dengan serius. Penutup mata yang ia pakai untuk tidur dinaikkan dan melingkari dahinya.

"Ah, lagipula mengurus diri sendiri saja tidak bisa, bagaimana kau akan mengurus bocah itu? Dia bisa mati kalau kau memberinya makanan anjing seperti yang sering kau makan." Sougo mengangkat bahu dengan gerakan santai. Ekspresi serius yang ia tunjukkan tadi seketika menghilang. Digantikan muka datarnya yang menyebalkan.

"Kami sedang mencari cara untuk mengembalikannya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan membiarkan _diriku yang kecil dan menggemaskan_ ini terlalu lama bertemu dengan pangeran sadis sepertimu."

Sougo menggumam. "Baguslah. Cepat pulangkan anak itu, Hijikata-san. Kalau kau bersamanya terus, kau membuatku semakin sibuk harus menggantikan tugas-tugasmu."

"Sibuk apa? Aku yakin kau sudah tidur sejak tadi."

"Hmm, setidaknya aku tidak membolos kerja dan pergi bermesraan dengan _seseorang_ di hutan. Karena kau ada di sini, aku akan pergi mencari tempat lain untuk meneruskan tidur siang. Tolong jangan bermalas-malasan, Hijikata-san." Pemuda berambut coklat itu pergi berlalu sambil melambaikan tangan.

Hijikata hanya menggerutu.

* * *

Hijikata menggandeng tangannya memasuki sebuah restoran keluarga. Toushirou belum pernah pergi makan di luar, jadi ia mengedarkan pandangannya dengan kagum. Tempatnya tidak begitu luas, tapi kondisinya bersih dan ramai. Aroma harum masakan membuat perutnya berbunyi semakin nyaring. Ia merabanya dengan tangan kiri yang bebas.

" _Ara_ , Hijikata-san, siapa anak manis ini? Baru kali ini aku melihatnya."

Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan disambut senyuman hangat seorang wanita paruh baya. Meski terlihat ramah, wanita itu mengingatkannya pada nenek galak yang bekerja di kediaman Hijikata. Ia pun bersembunyi di belakang Hijikata. Tangan kirinya mencengkeram ujung jaket pria itu.

"Ah, dia—err… anak—kerabatku! Ya, benar. Dia anak salah satu kerabatku."

"Oh, begitu rupanya. Tapi dia mirip sekali denganmu, Hijikata-san."

Nenek itu masih tersenyum. Sepasang matanya nyaris membentuk garis lengkung, dikelilingi kerutan kulit yang menunjukkan usianya tak lagi muda. Kalau diperhatikan dengan baik, dia tidak benar-benar mirip dengan nenek galak itu. Dia tidak akan memarahi Toushirou, kan?

"Maaf, Mitsuko-san, dia agak pemalu." Hijikata menarik tangannya. "Ayo, perkenalkan dirimu."

Toushirou mengangkat kepalanya takut-takut. Ia sedikit tersentak karena paman yang duduk tak jauh darinya membuat keributan kecil. Wanita tua itu— _Mitsuko-san namanya_ —masih tersenyum kepadanya.

"Aku… Hijikata Toushi—" Tiba-tiba saja perutnya memutuskan untuk menyela dengan suara keras. Seketika itu mukanya memerah. Ia langsung menundukkan kepala. Tapi Mitsuko-san hanya tertawa, dan Hijikata melepas genggaman tangannya— _harus sedikit menarik paksa_ —dan berpindah memegang pundaknya. Membawanya maju sedikit

"Kelihatannya ada yang tidak sabar ingin segera makan. Jadi, dua porsi _Hijikata Special_?"

 _Hijikata Special_? Ia langsung mengangkat kepalanya lagi. Apa ini? Restoran ini punya menu khusus untuk Hijikata? Sehebat itu?

Tapi Hijikata cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala.

"Ah, berikan anak ini—hei, kau mau makan ramen? Mereka membuat ramen terenak se-Edo."

Ia bertemu pandang dengan Hijikata. Sepasang mata biru yang sama dengannya, tapi sangat berbeda pada saat yang bersamaan. Seperti ada lapisan tertentu pada mata Hijikata yang membuatnya terlihat _dewasa, bijak—_ Ah, apa yang dia pikirkan? Hijikata Toushirou ini 20 tahun lebih tua darinya. Wajar saja.

"Atau… kau mau yang lain? Nasi kare? Gyudon? Omelet? Kau boleh memilih sendiri dari daftar menu. Lihat, itu menunya."

Toushirou mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan jari Hijikata dan melihat sederet gambar makanan menempel di dinding. Usianya memang baru enam tahun, tapi Toushirou tidak bodoh. Dia sudah bisa membaca dan mengenali kanji. Tapi tidak ada gambar yang bertuliskan _Hijikata Special_. Hijikata hanya mengizinkannya memilih dari menu yang ada. Tidak ada _Hijikata Special_.

Apa itu artinya dia tidak layak memakannya?

Dia memang seorang _Hijikata_ , tapi menurut kakak-kakaknya, dia bukan Hijikata yang sah. Apa itu artinya dia tidak berhak makan _Hijikata Special_? Tapi bukankah Hijikata besar ini adalah dirinya? Berarti dia juga bukan Hijikata yang sah, kan? Lalu kenapa dia boleh makan _Hijikata Special_?

"Toushirou? Sudah menentukan pilihanmu?"

Tepukan pelan pada pundak membuyarkan lamunannya. Lagi-lagi ia bertemu dengan sepasang mata biru yang sorotnya terlihat jauh lebih matang darinya. Benarkah dia akan tumbuh besar menjadi pria sehebat itu, yang punya menu khusus untuk dirinya sendiri di restoran ini?

"Ah, aku tidak—terserah kau saja, _Oniisan_."

Tidak bisa dipungkiri, foto-foto makanan itu terlihat enak dan menggiurkan. Tapi yang terus terbayang di benaknya adalah _Hijikata Special_. Hidangan seperti apa yang hanya boleh dipesan oleh dirinya sendiri yang berusia 26 tahun itu?

Ia melihat Hijikata mengerutkan kening. Tapi pria itu hanya mengangkat bahu dan menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Satu _Hijikata Special_ dan satu ramen, Mitsuko-san."

"Ah, baiklah. Tunggu sebentar."

Toushirou hanya diam saja saat Hijikata menggiringnya ke sebuah meja di sudut ruangan.

Mungkin memang dia belum pantas menikmati _Hijikata Special_. Dia harus tumbuh dewasa dan menjadi wakil komandan Shinsengumi, baru boleh memesan makanan itu. Tapi kalau tidak bisa menikmati rasanya, melihatnya saja sudah cukup. Dia tidak boleh serakah, atau Ibu di surga akan marah besar kepadanya.

"Duduklah."

Ia menggumamkan terima kasih. Memanjat naik ke atas kursi yang barusan ditarik keluar oleh Hijikata. Pria itu duduk tegap di hadapannya, lalu membuka kancing jaketnya dan menghela nafas. Sekarang posturnya terlihat sedikit lebih santai. Tangan kanan Hijikata merogoh saku dalam jaket. Kemudian pria itu menggeram pelan, menarik tangannya keluar dalam keadaan kosong.

Toushirou baru sehari mengenal Hijikata, tapi ia sedikit tahu kebiasaan pria itu. Terima kasih kepada pelajaran singkat yang ia terima kemarin, ia jadi tahu kalau dirinya kelak akan menjadi perokok berat. Dia tahu merokok itu berbahaya. Ibu selalu mengingatkannya lagi jika kebetulan mereka sedang keluar dan bertemu pria dewasa yang merokok. Toushirou tidak tahu alasan ilmiahnya, tapi ia yakin sekali Hijikata mengetahuinya. Bagaimana pun juga, Hijikata seorang pria dewasa yang bertanggung jawab, bukan? Tapi kenapa dia merokok? Kalau tugas seorang polisi adalah melindungi orang lain, kenapa dia malah membahayakan dirinya sendiri?

Ia melirik ke arah Hijikata yang memandang ke konter utama. Pria itu bertopang dagu dengan tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan jari-jarinya yang panjang. Tangan yang besar dan hangat; yang menelan tangan mungilnya dalam genggam erat. Selain dengan ibu, ia tidak pernah bergandengan tangan dengan orang lain, dan kini dengan Hijikata. Dengan _dirinya sendiri_. Toushirou masih sulit mempercayainya, tapi dia akan tumbuh besar menjadi pria dewasa yang mampu memberi rasa aman kepada orang lain, hanya dengan menggenggam tangannya saja.

Benarkah dia akan menjadi orang sehebat itu?

Sadar telah diperhatikan, Hijikata mengalihkan pandangannya. "Hmm? Ada apa? Kau mau memesan sesuatu yang lain?"

Toushirou cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala, membuat Hijikata mendengus tertawa. Pria itu melipat kedua tangan di atas meja, sedikit mencondongkan badannya ke depan.

"Hei, err… apakah rumah tua itu masih tetap besar dan—ah… Kenapa aku bertanya padamu?" Hijikata menghela nafas, menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. "Kau tidak akan tahu ada yang berubah. Maaf, aku selalu berpikiran kalau kau adalah… kalau kau hanya anak kecil yang tinggal di rumah tua yang sudah lama aku tinggalkan."

Hijikata tersenyum kecil, lalu kembali berpangku tangan.

Harusnya yang tadi hanya pernyataan biasa, tapi entah kenapa berhasil mengusik pikiran Toushirou.

Hijikata menganggapnya hanya anak kecil yang tinggal di rumah tua yang telah lama ia tinggalkan. Hijikata menganggap mereka orang yang berbeda. Bukan memandangnya sebagai _masa lalu,_ tapi sebagai individu lain. Seseorang yang _bukan dirinya_.

Toushirou harusnya tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Mungkin saja Hijikata sendiri sulit menerima bahwa ia bertemu dengan _dirinya waktu kecil_. Dia sendiri juga masih tidak percaya bahwa yang duduk di hadapannya adalah _dirinya ketika dewasa kelak_.

Tapi untuk anak seumurannya, Toushirou memiliki pemikiran yang kompleks di atas rata-rata. Pasti karena dia terlalu sering menyendiri di tengah hutan. Seperti seorang pertapa.

Harusnya itu hanya kalimat biasa, tapi kenapa dadanya terasa sedikit sesak mendengarnya? Kenapa Hijikata tidak mau melihat ke arahnya lebih lama? Kenapa Hijikata seperti tidak maumengakui kalau Toushirou adalah dirinya dulu?

Apakah dirinya yang sekarang—Hijikata sang wakil komandan Shinsengumi yang pemberani dan disegani—merasa malu atas Toushirou? Malu karena dirinya dulu, _karena Toushirou_ , hanya seorang anak yang lemah dan cengeng?

Malu karena mereka adalah orang yang sama, tapi begitu berbeda?

Toushirou tidak sadar telah menundukkan kepala, hingga sebuah tangan besar mendarat pada puncak kepalanya. Mengusap pelan, mengangkatnya perlahan. Sepasang mata biru memperhatikannya lekat-lekat. _Matanya sendiri. Dirinya sendiri kelak._

Hijikata menunjukkan senyum paksa. Dan melihatnya, membuat Toushirou merasa seperti ada tali yang membelit dadanya.

Kenapa Hijikata terlihat kesulitan menatapnya langsung? Apakah dirinya begitu memalukan?

"Nak, aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu saat ini, meski kau adalah _diriku sendiri_. Tapi yang aku tahu, diriku kecil dulu selalu memikirkan sesuatu secara berlebihan. Ini memang sulit dipercaya, tapi aku adalah dirimu, dan aku mengenalmu dengan baik. Jadi pikiran negatif apa pun yang ada di kepalamu saat ini, aku pastikan padamu kalau itu tidak benar. Itu hanya _perasaanmu_ saja. Berhenti berpikir macam-macam tentang diriku. Itu artinya, berhenti berpikir macam-macam tentang dirimu sendiri, oke?"

Kalau bukan karena Hijikata adalah dirinya kelak, Toushirou akan mengira pria itu bisa membaca pikiran. Tapi apa yang dikatakan Hijikata ada benarnya. Dia memang terlalu berlebihan dalam memikirkan sesuatu. Karena tidak mungkin Hijikata malu pada dirinya sendiri, apalagi membencinya. Tapi kalau pun itu benar, tidak ada yang bisa pria itu lakukan tentang Toushirou. Tentang masa lalunya. Karena hanya Toushirou yang bisa mengubahnya

Toushirou akan berubah dari anak laki-laki yang cengeng, menjadi wakil komandan Shinsengumi yang disegani. Dia beruntung karena punya kesempatan untuk melihat masa depannya. Apalagi ia akan menjadi seorang yang hebat seperti Hijikata. Apa lagi yang ia khawatirkan?

"Ah, maaf menunggu lama. Satu _Hijikata Special_ dan satu ramen spesial. Silakan dinikmati." Pelayan wanita tersenyum lebar sambil meletakkan dua mangkuk di atas meja.

Toushirou memandangi semangkuk ramennya dengan mata bersinar-sinar. Tapi sebelum mulai makan ada tugas penting yang harus ia lakukan; mengamati _Hijikata Special_ dan menyimpannya dalam memori. Hidangan khusus yang hanya bisa dipesan oleh dirinya saat dewasa nanti.

Tapi begitu Toushirou mengalihkan perhatiannya dari mangkuknya ke mangkuk Hijikata yang ia lihat adalah—

"Err… _makanan anjing_ apa itu?"

Hijikata mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat dan memandanginya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Ma-makanan anjing kau bilang?!"

Toushirou tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum mendengarkan Hijikata berbicara panjang lebar tentang _Hijikata Special_ yang, kelihatannya begitu _spesial_ bagi pria itu. Tiba-tiba saja ia melihat sisi lain dari dirinya kelak; _seorang pria yang begitu bersemangat dan berapi-api._ Dan sedikit aneh.

Tapi sudahlah. Itu kan _dirinya sendiri_.


End file.
